Tempestad
by knarrenheinz
Summary: ¿Puede el amor trascender más allá de todas las fronteras conocidas? Un one-shot super corto de la historia de Fluttershy y su amoroso esposo Jan.


Todavía en la actualidad, en el poblado de Ponyville se habla de la historia de Jan y Fluttershy; más concretamente, en las noches de luna nueva aún se pueden observar en la playa los movimientos de dos figuras resplandecientes. Son las sombras de un poni joven y alto, con crin de un negro azabache, una cutie mark de anclas oxidadas cruzadas y reluciente pelaje color ceniza; y una pegaso de larguísimos cabellos rosados flotantes al viento y de piel de un suave tono amarillo. ¡Pero que nadie se detenga a observarlos!; prosigan con su camino, ni se vuelvan impulsados por la curiosidad, o quedarán atrapados con ellos para siempre en el reino de la oscuridad eterna.

La historia de ambas sombras es tal vez una de las más bellas y conmovedoras.

Jan y Fluttershy eran los jóvenes más atractivos de Ponyville. Después de largos años de noviazgo se casaron y su matrimonio fue nada menos que feliz. Ella cuidaba la casa y, en las ausencias de su marido, marinero, bordaba y cantaba tras la ventana que dominaba la bahía esperando su regreso.

Cuando Jan regresaba de la pesca de cada mes, como es de costumbre en aquella parte del reino de Equestria al igual que la cosecha de manzanas, Fluttershy esperaba a su amado esposo en la playa, señalando el momento más propicio para el desembarco con una lámpara de aceite cuya luz era muy débil. En aquél rincón de Equestria, la marea es muy fuerte y los escollos muy peligrosos. Los ponis del pueblo la veían llegar a puro galope, procedente de la casa que habitaban en la cumbre de una colina, y esperar la llegada de Jan.

Una noche, el desembarco no llegó para nadie. Grandes nubes negras, cargadas de lluvia habían surcado durante la jornada los caminos del cielo, rozando el mar y la tempestad había estallado con toda su violencia. Olas gigantescas comenzaron a estrellarse contra los acantilados de la bahía. La tempestad aumentó al anochecer, inexplicablemente fuera del control de los pegasos de Cloudsdale y muy pronto las fuerzas colosales de la naturaleza se manifestaron en todo su poder.

Las potras que permanecieron durante todo el día en la playa afrontando la tormenta, regresaron a sus casas del pueblo y se reunieron posteriormente en la pequeña iglesia para elevar a Celestia y a Luna oraciones pidiendo la salvación de sus familiares. La campana del convento resonaba con lentos repiques para orientar a los náufragos. Pero Fluttershy se quedó en la playa, al abrigo de una gran roca cóncava a modo de gruta, esperando, esperando…

Al amanecer, en una pequeña embarcación y al límite de sus fuerzas, llegaron un puñado de sementales extenuados y empapados. Sus ojos todavía reflejaban el terror de la noche transcurrida en medio de la furia del mar. Narraron a las ponis que acudieron a su llegada el naufragio y cómo muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto en la tempestad, entre éstos Jan.

Y pasaron unos meses. Fluttershy siempre estaba sola, en su casa de la cima de la colina. El pensamiento de Jan era constante, nunca la dejaba. Una noche, exactamente un año después de su desaparición, el mar dejó oír nuevamente la voz amenazadora. Sola en su enorme lecho, Fluttershy no podía dormir pensando en aquel a quien tanto había amado. De pronto, una llamada a la puerta, una llamada que le era conocida; pensó en una equivocación ya que todos a quien alguna vez había conocido, todas sus amigas y amigos habían dejado ese mundo hacía ya un tiempo, pero una fuerza extraña la impulsó a levantarse.

Ya en la puerta tuvo un momento de vacilación… Los golpes se repitieron y, temblándole el débil corazón, Fluttershy abrió. Jan estaba allí, ante ella, y la miraba con infinito amor. Quiso echarse en sus brazos, quiso apretarse contra él, pero algo insólito la retuvo. Miró más atentamente y con estupor se dio cuenta de la transparencia del cuerpo de Jan, de las luces de la bahía que veía a través del cuerpo de él y del resplandor difuso e insólito de la luna que iluminaba el umbral de la casa.

Después Jan habló. Relató la terrible borrasca, la lucha con la naturaleza enfurecida, su rendición y su muerte y el pensamiento hacia ella siempre presente, incluso en el último y sublime instante de la vida. El casco de Jan rozó el rostro atiborrado de tristeza e incredulidad de Fluttershy y a ella le pareció que una brisa ligera la envolvía y la levantaba del suelo. Jan le prometió que si en cada novilunio iba a la playa con una antorcha él volvería para verla, hasta el día en que se la llevaría consigo.

Y así ocurrió por muchos años. En cada noche de luna nueva, del mar amenazador asomaba la figura de Jan, que esperando por Fluttershy llevaba a ésta su amor. Una noche de invierno, los habitantes del lugar vieron a Fluttershy acercarse, como siempre, a la orilla del mar. Estaba muy enferma desde hacía largo tiempo. De las aguas, repentinamente encrespadas por la tormenta, surgió una plateada embarcación luminosa en la que se encontraba Jan, quien tomando en brazos a Fluttershy, se alejó. Las yeguas que estaban en la playa esperando a sus maridos les vieron desaparecer y el mar se calmó.

Desde entonces, cuando en el novilunio el mar se torna borrascoso se está seguro de ver en la playa una embarcación resplandeciente; incluso hay quienes afirman que han visto a Jan y a Fluttershy felices, sobre un carruaje blanco, dirigirse hacia la casa situada en la cima de la colina…


End file.
